


I want to know [you]

by Onnoff



Series: AU-gust 2020 [4]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Gen, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, no ship tags coz i don't even know what they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 4: Angels & Demons au“You’re fascinating.” It was something Kaito told him every time they met and Hakuba asked him that question.Kaito met an interesting demon and hasn't stop bothering him since.
Series: AU-gust 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: AUgust 2020





	I want to know [you]

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.

Demons were one of two things. They were either terrifyingly indescribable nightmares or hauntingly beautiful.

Hakuba was the latter.

As an angel he probably shouldn’t think that. And not just because he was thinking this about a demon, but the fact that he was even contemplating over such things as aesthetics. 

Angels were beautiful too of course. It was not intended, but they simply were.

Kaito pushed aside the thought that their most beautiful left, and are now with the demons. Maybe that was why some of the demons were so striking. 

He probably really shouldn’t think that. 

Then again, as an angel, he probably shouldn’t have black wings either.

It was something that made him unique. 

Something unnecessary in their ranks. 

He shook his head and focused on watching the humans again. There wasn’t really any point in doing so. Yes, he was one of the messengers. Made and crafted to look **_knowable_ **to humans so messages could actually be passed on, instead of the humans just dying from being in their presence. 

But there wasn’t really any point in doing so. It wasn’t like messages were being passed along anymore. Maybe on the rare occurrence, only for the human to just ignore the word they’ve received. 

Demons, on the other hand, were much busier.

_That’s_ what made keeping watch worth it.

Eventually, _finally_ , he spotted a pair of pure white wings so bright they could be glowing. Hakuba. He knew they’re not, actually glowing, that is. They can’t. He’s bothered Hakuba into telling him that himself. Kaito wasn’t sure why they seemed that way sometimes when he looked at Hakuba. 

With Hakuba finally showing up, he flew over to meet with the demon. 

Before he even got to him, Kaito could see Hakuba’s tail flicking in annoyance. 

“Not this again,” Hakuba sighed. 

Kaito simply observed him. 

As usual, Hakuba didn’t wear any coverings.

Not that he needed any to cover such an intriguing form. 

His lower half looked like that of the hind legs of a white stallion. Hooves, glossy white tail, and powerful legs, going up and ending at what was probably his hips. 

Kaito was glad that Hakuba was bipedal. It meant that he wouldn’t be able to kick him with as much momentum as a horse would. And he really didn’t want to find out what damage the demon could do to him. 

Hakuba’s upper half was similar to his, human-like with the addition of pure white, feathered wings.

He really was fascinating. 

“Must you do this every time?” Hakuba looked at him with cold eyes. His expression barely shifted enough to imply the vagues impression of annoyance.

“You’re fascinating.” It was something Kaito told him every time they met and Hakuba asked him that question.

Kaito watched as Hakuba’s tails swished, wings shuddered and fluffed up in annoyance as Hakuba sighed. Then brought his wings up and out, before boosting himself off the ground. Kaito simply kept following him. 

He knew Hakuba was trying to distract him or lose him. That’s the only time Hakuba ever used his wings anyways. The demon seemed to prefer walking on the ground much more than any other methods for traversing the realm.

“Will you stop following me?” Hakuba has grown exasperated.

“Why? It’s not like you ever do anything anyways?” Kaito said. Because it was true.

“Have you considered the fact that I _can’t_ do anything with you around?”

Kaito paused to consider that fact, since it might be true. Maybe him being around Hakuba _was_ disrupting the demon from completing his duties. Then again, wouldn’t that be a good thing? Considering who they were.

“Then why did you let me see you? Couldn’t you have hidden your presence from my sights?” He pointed out. Since, surely a demon like Hakuba should be able to do that. If he really didn’t want Kaito to bother him, that is. 

Kaito wondered if Hakuba secretly enjoyed his company.

“I think you are greatly overestimating what powers I have, angel.”

‘Lie. probably...’ Kaito thought. 

He remembered.

Not fully, but he remembered seeing Hakuba standing within... somewhere... a place that was engulfed in flames. He couldn’t remember if Hakuba was the one to do it, or someone who came to record the events of what had occurred. 

What... occurred... 

Hakuba stood tall, head held high, wings spread out wide, completely untouched by the flames licking at him. Standing there, he shone as brightly as any angel. His hair, brilliant gleaming gold, shimmering with the flames. Strikingly pure white wings framed him against the red and yellows of the flames. So white, it glowed across the dark expanse. When Kaito looked even more closely, he could see little shimmers and glimmers at the sharp edges of each blade of feathers. Strong, muscled legs of a stallion occasionally kicked at the ground. He could see how tense and coiled up the muscles are with each flick of a kick. He could see how the hairs on those legs shined silkily with each movement, with the movement of the flames, with the movement of the wings. The human parts of Hakuba started at the hips. The muscles of his human body gleaming with the flicking flames just as much as the rest of him. 

His face was impassive, when he eventually noticed Kaito’s presence. 

What happened then...?

Clearly Hakuba was the one with answers, so of course Kaito made sure to keep watch on him. He hasn’t asked him the question yet. But somehow, he forgot the events that night. The night that Hakuba remembered.

He must be powerful. 

Despite what Hakuba said, there’s no way Kaito could’ve forgotten something if Hakuba was merely a low ranking demon with nothing to his name.

And Hakuba was the only thing Kaito remembered that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually want to expand this au, so pls don't ask for an expansion XDDD 
> 
> i literally know as much as kaito does in this fic here. also i got 0 interest in hnnnngggg this kind of au, coz hnnnnngggg religion. 
> 
> anyways, hope y'all enjoyed reading this!!


End file.
